In some vehicles including a motor such as a motor as a drive source for running, energy at the time of deceleration is collected and stored as electric energy, i.e., regenerated energy, to charge a power storage unit such as a battery. Some of these vehicles that can perform regeneration include a display device by which an occupant such as a driver is visually informed of an added amount of regenerated energy that is generated by the motor during regeneration, and such a vehicle is disclosed in PTL 1, for example.